A Simple Question
by AccessBlade
Summary: It started out as simple. But somehow, Esa managed to warp this simple question she asked into something more. One-shot. Read top of chapter first.


**This just randomly popped in to my head after I read a comic on DA. Hopefully, you enjoy this. **

**Note: I'm pretty sure that this might be classified as Teen, but I'll put it in the Mature section just to be safe. And there is NO actual sex scenes in here, sorry to disappoint you if you are.  
**

**Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. If I owned it, I would have added in genetically modified humans into the mix. **

**

* * *

A Simple Question  
**

It had just started out as a simple question. Esa Sinclaire, a genetically modified human who had yet to prove she could live within the throngs of humanity without strangling someone, walked into the garage where Prowl, Jazz, and Ironhide all happened to be. When they spotted her, all talk ceased as the three Autobots wondered why Esa had come in. She usually did not come in unless Sideswipe or Sunstreaker were hanging out in the garage and that was only to swear and throw a wrench at them just like Ratchet had taught her.

"Hey Esa!" The normally cheerful Jazz waved in her direction.

"Hi." She said, not actually talking to him and just responding out of reflex.

Like her leader, the dark haired brunette didn't say much unless she was angry and by then she was cursing and screaming her lungs out at someone. However, the way she greeted them was in an off-hand manner, something that was unusual for her. The three bots exchanged glances, wondering what was on Esa's mind.

"Is something bothering you?" Prowl asked, bracing himself for what might come. Esa was well known for her cursing and once she got her hands on how to curse in Cybertronian...

....well, she used it well to her advantage leaving some of the Cybertronians stunned at her vocabulary.

"Uh, yeah."

"What is it?" Ironhide was examining his canon as well as eying Esa. Several times he had threatened to shoot her with it and in all of them Optimus had caught him. There the leader would start off his speech about how they were not to harm humans.

To which Esa replied that the rule did not apply to her since she only appeared human and was no longer human thanks to being trapped in a lab ever since she was two.

"Where do babies come from?"

There was a stunned silence as three pairs of eerie blue eyes were on her. Actually two considering that Jazz's eyes were hidden by his visor.

Ironhide choked, "What?"

Esa looked impatient. "I said, where do babies come from?"

"I thought my hearing receptors were off," Ironhide muttered. "Unfortunately, I was wrong."

"Why would'ya want to know that?" Jazz asked, slowly recovering from the shock of what the girl said.

"Well, Sideswipe told me that babies were bought off websites and then Sunstreaker retorted that the stork brought them and then Bluestreak was about to say something but I never actually got to hear what he said since the twins covered his mouth...." Esa broke off and looked up to see that they were staring at her. She continued.

"....so I went off to ask Glen but he just stared at me like I had second head and told me to ask Maggie since she knew more about it than he did because his grandma scarred him for life telling him how babies were made and he had no desire to relieve that memory and then he curled up in to a ball and began sucking his thumb so I went to ask Maggie who told me to go ask Ratchet since he was better at explaining it to me than she was since he was a medic but he was busy and he told me to ask him whatever I had to ask later and then I came in to the garage to try and find either Sunstreaker and Sideswipe and that's when I found you." Esa finished off her long tale, not even out of breath.

Once again there was silence and staring.

The brunette was getting annoyed. Was anyone going to answer her question?

"Er....." Jazz said, wondering if she picked up lessons from Bluestreak.

"Well?" The brunette demanded.

Before Esa could go and dent any of them, Jazz scooped her into his palm and began walking towards the base. "Why don't we go see Ratchet? Must be done what he's doin' by now."

* * *

"So... the guy sticks his...." Esa's eye was twitching.

"Yes," Ratchet said with a sigh.

Esa sat on the edge of his table, twitching as she now knew where babies come from and how they were made. Sexual intercourse. That was how it all started. Sex.

Esa knew what sex was but that was as far as her knowledge on that topic went. So Ratchet decided to expand her knowledge a bit more. He explained that if a couple loved each other very much and they thought they were ready, they would have sex either for pleasure or because they want children. And then he explained what the consequences of having sex could be if one was not prepared.

In a nutshell, Esa got a lot more than she bargained for.

* * *

It was a week later and Esa had finally managed to recover from her traumatizing lesson with Ratchet. The Autobots and humans, as well as her leader Alex, had all gathered in the meeting room to discuss Barricade's most recent siting.

Soon enough, the discussion was over and everyone began going off on their own. Esa strode up to Mikaela and Sam as they prepared to go back to Tranquility.

"You guys are boyfriend and girlfriend, right?" She asked.

"Um... yeah," Sam said awkwardly, wondering what Esa was trying to get at.

"Have you two had sex yet?"

Sam began sputtering while Mikaela stared at her wide eyed. Just where in the world did _that _question come from?

"WHAT??!" Sam finally managed to blurt out.

"I said...."

Sam cut her off before she could say any more. "Why the hell would you ask _that_?!"

"Well Ratchet explained to me that if two people loved each other they get in bed naked and the male would....." Esa picked up her left hand, having her thumb and index finger form an 'O' and then using the index finger on her other hand to stick it through the finger.

By now, Sam was gaping at her and Mikaela was furious. "Come on Sam!" She grabbed her stunned boyfriend and began dragging him away.

Seeing a shadow fall over her, Esa turned around to see Optimus with his hands on the equivalent of what would be his hips giving her 'The Look'. 'The Look' was usually accompanied by 'The Speech'.

"Well Ratchet said that if a girl and a boy loved each other-" Optimus scooped Esa in to his palm, effectively silencing the girl as he handed her to Ratchet.

In the background Sideswipe was howling with laughter while Sunstreaker had his arms folded across his chest, smirking. Ironhide was shaking his head while Prowl seemed quite appalled. Jazz decided to stay neutral and Bluestreak appeared to be very embarrassed.

"Ratchet." Was all Optimus needed to say.

The Medic silently accepted Esa. They went back to his office and Ratchet placed the girl on the table.

"I think it's time we had another lesson." He grimaced.

"On what?" Esa wanted to know.

"Things that you should not ask in public and keep to yourself."

* * *

**Whoo! This would have to be the quickest fanfiction I ever created. I have no idea how it transferred from something so innocent (yes, believe it or not this was suppose to be something a little more innocent) in to this. So yeah. And anyways, what did you think of Esa's immitation of Bluestreak? Please review! **


End file.
